New city, New life, New York
by 14jordan14
Summary: When Sebastian gets a basketball scholarship to an uptown New York school, he moves in with his Dad and his family. How will Sebastian fit in and deal with the uptown life of New York. Modern A/U
1. New York

**I just had an idea and decided to wrote this, hope you like it. **

**Bash POV**

I thought getting a scholarship would be the best thing in my life but when my mother said I had to go live with my father I was very mad. I haven't seen this man in 15 years and now all of a sudden I'm going to live with him and his family. I already miss my mother and the small town where I grew up and where you know everybody, people are always willing to help no matter what but it all change when I got that letter. I knew it was going to change my life forever for good or bad, if I didn't get the scholarship I would have to stay in my home town with my mum but in our little house and my mum would have kept working her two jobs to put food on the table. If I did get the scholarship could get a better education and get in a good university and buy a house for my mother and she wouldn't have to work two jobs.

So here I am on a bus listing to music, going to New York to live with my father and his family, my father moved out of my home town 3 years after I was born and when to New York to become a big shot company owner and then we stayed in touch until he met another women and got married and have children, When he heard I had become the towns basketball star and got a scholarship to a fancy uptown school he decide now he wanted to reconnect with me, the son he always wanted me to be. My mum song sent me to him because she wants us to reconnect, I told her I would try.

I look at the window of the bus entering the city now I can see huge, tall buildings I have never seen buildings like this. It is amazing but I'm already missing home. The bus driver announces that we are pulling it to the bus station. I put my phone in my backpack, then we come to a stop and I stand up grabbing my backpack I make my way of the bus. I look around to find my father but I can't see him, I grab my suitcase and walk out to the bus terminal and look around for my father, then I see a man holding a sign that says Sebastian I walk over to him and speak to him "Hi, I'm Sebastian" and he smiles "Hi master Sebastian, your father is still at work so he called me to pick you up, I'm Bill" he grab's my and then I grab it "It's fine I can carry it" I say it and he smiles it me "no It's fine sir" I let him carry it. We walk outside and see a black car and Bill puts the suitcase in the trunk and opens the back seat door "I can sit in the front" I tell him "no sir please I insist" he tell me, I nod. We drive out from the car park and then bill tells me "it will only take a few minutes to get to the apartment" I nod and sit back just taking in the views.

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	2. New school

**A/N**

**Thank you to nikiandmickey for reviewing I'm glad you like the story.**

**This story is going to be from bash's POV and Maybe Mary later on**

We pull up to this huge building with a big glass doors and lots of windows. I step out of the car looking up the building and behind me. Bill gets my suitcase and takes it inside to the furore, I follow him the furore has a front desk and nice couches in it, will gets in to the elevator and I follow him "your father lives on the top floor number 36" he tells me I nod still taking everything in. the elevator goes up and then stops the door open and will steps out then tells me to get out "come on" I step out see this huge apartment with nice furniture and I staircase this place is two stories. He puts my bags down "Your father is coming home now, just wait here" he tells me, so I sit down and get my phone out my bag and text my mum to know that I'm here safe.

I hear the elevator doors open I stand up and see my father in a suit, with two young boys next to him. He walks up to me "Sebastian I'm glad you made it here safely, I'm sorry I couldn't come pick you up." I turn to him "No it's ok, I was fine" I say. He turns to the little boys "this is your younger brothers Charles and Henry" I smile at them "Nice to meet you boys" they both smile and then put their bag down and go to their rooms. "I will show you your rom, this way" we walks towards a hallway I flow him carrying my bags then he turns in to a room. The room has a king size bed and a big wardrobe its three times the size of my room at home. Then my father says "is it ok" I nod "yes its prefect" I tell him smiling "I'll leave you to up pack" he says walking out. I start to unpack the few clothes I have then I sit on my bed thinking about school tomorrow. I'm worried about making friends, of the team will like me and how training will be. I fall asleep thinking about all the things I new to do tomorrow.

I'n the morning i wake up and sit up rubbing my eyes, then there is a knock on the door it Charles "are you coming to breakfast its ready if you're hungry" he says with a sweet little voice and I tell him "I am hungry Charles" I tell him. I follow him out to the dining room and I see the family sitting at the dinner table, my father sees me "ah Sebastian come meet the rest of the family. This is Catharine my wife" a lady sits at the table not looking at me, and then my father introduces an another person "and this is Francis my other son." A skinny looking, blonded hair boy looks up at me and gives me a smile. I sit down at the table and I look around seeing enough food to feed a whole army, I just look at it for a minute "you can have some" Francis tells me. I nod and grab some toast and fruit, pour myself a glass of juice. I see Francis looking up and down at me, and then I ask him "Is something wrong" then he smiles a little at me and says "We wear uniforms at our school" I look down at my clothes and then I see that Francis, Charles and Henry all have the same uniforms, I nod "ok, where do I get one" and my father pulls out a clear suit bag with the same uniform that Francis, Charles and Henry. I grab it then take it to my room and put it on, and then I fix my hair and walk out the room. "Ok boys lets go, I can't be late to work today" my father tells us I grab my bags and get in the elevator.

Bill drives us to school when we pull up to school and then my father says it us "Francis make sure you show Sebastian to the front office, ok" Francis nods. We get out the car and walk to the front of the school. Charles and Henry run over to their friends and go inside. I see heaps of kids wearing uniforms and taking in groups. Francis is walking in front of me as we walk through the school everyone is looking at me. We make it to the office then Francis turns to him "You can take it from here right? I have to go to library "I nod at him. Then he leaves, I walk up to the desk and an older lady looks up at me "Hi honey, can I help you?" I smile at her "Yeah I'm a new student here, I'm Sebastian" she types something in to the computer, then she get something from the printer "Here you go sweetheart just turn left and walk straight, you'll see it" she tells me, I nod and walk out. I walk in to the class room and tell the teacher that I'm new and then I take sit. I look around at all the people and then somebody taps me on the shoulder and I turn around "You're the new basketball, right?" a blonde hair guy ask me, I nod "Hi, I'm Leith the team captain" he puts his hand out and I shake it "hi, I'm Sebastian but just call me bash" he nods then sits in his sit.

That class was so hard I already have homework and then Leith walks up to me and asks "hey do what class do you have next?" I look down at my schedule and tell him "I've got History next" he nod's "I've got that to" Leith and I walk down the hall. Then a girl comes up behind us and jumps on Leith "Hi babe" he says, "Hi" she replies then looks at me "and how is this" Leith looks me up and down "this is Sebastian our new player on the team" she nods and then the bell rings, she walks off calling after her "Bring him to lunch" Leith waves a hand and then turns to me "Come on were better get to class" I nod and ask as were walking "Who was that" and looks at me "Oh, that's my girlfriend Greer" I not and we walk into class.

We walk out of History to Leith's and my lockers which are next to each other I put my books away and grab the money that Henry gave to me to get lunch. "You ready to go" Leith says I nod we start to walk then I see Francis coming at us then he stops to talk to me "Oh, I was coming to find you for lunch" I look over at Leith "I'm having lunch with Leith" Francis looks at Leith and nods. We walk outside to a whole lot of stairs, "Who is that guy?" Leith ask me I turn to him "That my half-brother Francis" he looks shocked "You too are not brother's, that kid is so nerdy" I look at him "half-brothers" I correct him. Then we walk up to the group of girls and I see that girl Greer from before.

**Ok please review I would love to know what you think**

**xxx**


	3. New friends

**A/N **

**Thank you to sisssi4 for reviewing and I will try to update as often as I can.**

Greer stands up to meet Leith they kiss each other then she looks at "Glad you could come" she says smiling at me, I nod and smile. She sits down and then Leith introduces me "This is Sebastian, the new basketball. This is Lola" I nod and smile at a girl with black curly hair "'this is Aylee" a small blonde hair girl smiles at me and I smile back "and last but not least Mary" the girl turns around and smiles at me, she has the most beautiful face and eyes, she smiles at me I feel a little ache in my stomach but I push past it. We sit and eat lunch Lola ask me questions about how I like New York and Aylee ask how I like the school. Mary ask me about who else I know at the school I just say Leith because from what Leith said about Francis I'm not going to mentioned that I know him. Then Leith looks down at his watch "We better head back can't be late for you first basketball training" he tells me. We both get up Leith and Greer kiss each other goodbye, I start to turn to walk off "Bye Sebastian" Mary says to me, my stomach does a backflip but I turn and smile at her. We walk back to the school "You are totally crushing on Mary" Leith says, I turn to him "No I'm not" I partially yell at him, he puts his hands up "whoa dude not need to get defective" I look at the floor I think I just lost him at a friend "sorry" I say then I feel a back on my back "it's all good" I look up at Leith he's smiling at me.

We make it to training on time and Leith introduces me to the coach and then the coach introduces me to the team. Training was hard but I held my head high trying the hardest. After training the coach comes up to me telling me that I will start on Friday night, I'm so happy. I walk out of the school and I see Bill waiting by my dad's car. He opens the back door for me I nod in thanks and get in, we drive for a few moments then Bill ask me "How was your first training master Sebastian" I turn to him "It was great". We pull up to the building and I get out of the car and walk in to the building and I get into elevator. I get out then I see henry siting on the couch with his family. "Sebastian how was training?" he says looking up from his newspaper "Great, I'm playing on Friday night" I reply to him, he stands up "That is great, I will come to watch you and so will the rest of the family" then Catharine stands up "I will not be going I have better things to do" she says and walk out of the room. "Don't worry about her Henry Jr. and Charles will defiantly come and I will talk to Francis about it" Henry tells me I nod and walk to my room to have a shower before dinner. After my shower I get dressed then my phone rings I look at the caller ID and it's my mum. "Hey mum" I say "Sebastian I was calling to see how was your first training was" she asks me, "It was good I'm playing on Friday night" I tell her she gasps "oh Bash I wish I could come see you play" I can hear the disappoint in her voice that she can't come "It's ok mum there will be games you can come to" I say to her then she tells me "I have to go son, I'm sorry" I try not to be sad "ok mum I'll talk to you soon, mum I love you" then I hung up because I felt like I was going to cry". Then there is a knock at my door it's my father "Time for dinner" I look at him "I'm not hungry" I tell him, then I go to bed.

I wake up the next morning and then I resided it was Friday, its game day I pick up my basketball bag and walk to the dining room. Then my father tells me to sit down "I'm not hungry" he nods, "I'm going to walk to school today" my father nods. I walk to school and then I see Leith sitting on a wall with Greer in-between his legs. "Hey Bash, ready for the game" he calls to me, I walk over to him, "yeah I'm ready but I'm a bit nervous" then Greer smiles at me, I look at her with a confused look, "I head that you had a little crush on my friend Mary" I look strait at Leith "why did you tell her that, it's not true" I tell them, they both nod jokingly. Then I see Mary out the corner of my eye, my chest tightens which is making it hard to breath "Hey Mary" Greer says to her, Mary turns to me "Hey Sebastian, ready for the game tonight" I smile and say "Yeah I can't wait" then the bell rings "Come on Sebastian we better get to class" I nod then wave goodbye to Mary and Greer.

Leith and I are sitting in Maths I'm trying so hard to pay attention but I just can't stop thinking about Mary and if she's coming to the game tonight, I tap Leith on the shoulder and he turns around "Did you tell Greer that Francis was my brother?" I ask him, he shakes his head and nod at him in thanks "Is Greer coming to game tonight" he looks at me "Mary will be there if that's what you're trying to ask" I nod and smile. The bell rings I'm so glad to get out of there, Leith and I walk to our lockers and get our lunch I pack mine today. Leith and I sit with just Greer and Mary today Lola and Aylee are at some music thing. Greer is sitting in Leith's lap their kiss and whispering in each other's ears, Mary and I sit their awkwardly then I get a text from Leith "flirt with her" I look at him and he raises his eyebrows, I nod. "Are you coming to the game tonight" I ask her smiling "Yeah I am I'll be cheering for you" she replies putting a hand on my arm, my stomach does a backflip I smile at her. Then the bell rings and Leith and I walk back to class I've got a free so I go into the library to do some homework.

After the school bell rings I make my way to the changing rooms in the gym, Leith and the rest of the team. After I get change I sit down and pull my phone out, I got a text from my mum "Good luck Bash you will do great" I smile down at my phone but I wish she could be here. Coach walks in and we all stand up then he gives us a pep talk "Ok boy's this is our first game of the season, let's make it a good one" the team start cheering we run out to the gym the crowed is roaring so loud I can't even here myself think. We start to warm up by taking shots and running, I look up and see Henry, Charles and Henry Jr sitting in the stands little Charles waves at me, I smile and nod. We warm up for a couple more minutes I look around see all the people that have come out to see the team play then I see Mary and Greer sitting in the stands I smile up at them Mary wave and smiles at me I smile back.

After the game we make our way back to the locker room happy, jumping and cheering we won 36-22 I was so happy that we won. Then Leith yells out "Victory party at my house!" the team cheers, I can't wait I will can to know that rest of the team and have some fun, Leith taps me on the shoulder "I'll make sure Greer brings Mary" he tells me winking.

**Ok please review I would love to know what you think**


End file.
